


Бархатные шторы

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: До того, как она стала его хозяйкой, Кричер был о ней невысокого мнения. Он и представить себе не мог, что придет время, когда благодаря этой женщине его жизнь наполнится новым смыслом.





	1. Неожиданная удача

Сердце гулко колотилось в груди и, казалось, подступало к горлу. То ли от жары, то ли от усталости. А может, и от волнения… Кричер остановился на тротуаре, не замечая потоков прохожих, завихряющихся вокруг него.  
  
Да, не самое большое удовольствие – очутиться в Косом переулке накануне начала учебного года! Но что поделать: сегодня госпожа Джинни занята – мисс Лили Луна приболела, и хозяйка сможет выйти за покупками с мастером Джеймсом только завтра.  
  
Мастер Джеймс послезавтра впервые едет в Хогвартс, и ему нужно купить массу всего необходимого. Но кое-что из списка – по большей части, громоздкие вещи, вроде котла, сундука и прочего, – Кричер купил сегодня сам, по распоряжению госпожи. Завтра мастеру Джеймсу с матерью останется зайти только к мадам Малкин. А также за книгами и письменными принадлежностями. И, конечно же, за волшебной палочкой.  
  
Животное покупать нет нужды: еще полгода назад у мастера Джеймса появился собственный кот – очередной потомок любвеобильного Живоглота. Его юному мастеру подарила тетя – супруга хозяйкиного брата Рона. Кричер знает ее давно. Вполне достойная дама, хотя и из этих… которых сейчас нельзя называть вслух, как раньше.  
  
Ну, хоть называй, хоть не называй, а чистота крови – величина неизменная и очень важная, что бы там сейчас ни говорили… Впрочем, по госпоже Гермионе не скажешь, что она из этих. Ум, блестящее владение магией, сильный характер – всё при ней! Временами она очень напоминала ему «большую хозяйку» в ее лучшие годы, и Кричер каждый раз наказывал себя за такие кощунственные мысли. Вот и сейчас он обнял новехонький сундук и добросовестно, с размаху, ударился об него лбом. Внутри сундука глухо брякнул котел.  
  
Взрослые маги и дети равнодушно проходили мимо – эка невидаль, домовик себя наказывает! Только одна девочка лет десяти остановилась и посмотрела на него округлившимися от изумления глазами. Должно быть, тоже из этих, которых сейчас нельзя называть вслух. Ну, в общем, как госпожа Гермиона. Так и есть! Женщина, которая вела девочку за руку, тоже изумленно уставилась на него и на секунду даже остановилась. А потом нахмурилась и резко потянула дочь дальше. Что с них взять – для них тут все в диковинку…  
  
Кричер глубоко вздохнул, неодобрительно покосился на сияющую на другой стороне улицы вывеску «Мантии на все случаи жизни» – и решительно двинулся дальше по тротуару. Волоча за собой увесистый сундук, он держал курс сквозь толпу прямо на сверкающий тусклой бронзой частый переплет старомодной витрины «Твилфитта и Таттинга».  
  
«Большая хозяйка» говорила, что только в этом магазине приличный маг может спокойно выбрать ткани и одежду, не опасаясь столкнуться нос к носу с каким-нибудь грязнокровкой. Кричер помнил ее восторги по поводу ассортимента этой лавки, которые она излагала владельцам в каждый свой визит туда. Говорила она сдержанно и свысока, но даже и такой комплимент был поистине царственной щедростью с ее стороны. Надо отдать должное двум компаньонам-лавочникам – они почтительно принимали ее похвалу и знали цену подобной милости от дамы высокого происхождения. Спускаясь по ступенькам вслед за госпожой с рулонами ткани или коробками с одеждой в руках и слыша вслед благодарности владельцев магазина, Кричер преисполнялся гордости и благоговения.  
  
Увы, его нынешняя госпожа была невысокого мнения о «Твилфитте и Таттинге» и предпочитала отовариваться у мадам Малкин, а то и вовсе, страшно сказать, в маггловских магазинах. Как результат, Кричер уже очень много лет не бывал здесь.  
  
Тихо звякнул дверной колокольчик. Совсем как в те давние времена… Кричер переступил порог, пристроил сундук в углу и подошел к прилавку с тканями. Подошел – и глазам своим не поверил. Он-то всю дорогу с затаенным страхом размышлял, чем заменить дивный бархат изумрудного оттенка, который «большая хозяйка» купила когда-то для коридорных портьер. А тот самый изумрудный бархат – вот он, лежит себе на прилавке, совсем как в ее время… Ну надо же! Такая удача должна было непременно продолжиться – и Кричер отчаянно шагнул к витрине с басонными изделиями. Есть! Среди тяжелых золотых кистей для штор, плетеных подхватов и витых шнуров скромно лежала тонкая серебристая бахрома.  
  
Все еще боясь поверить в свое счастье, старый домовик судорожно схватился за кошелек, словно боясь, что заветный бархат и та самая бахрома вдруг исчезнут, словно мираж… Вместо прежних хозяев магазинчика за прилавком стояли их сыновья, но Кричер даже не заметил этой смены поколений. Время замкнулось для него в кольцо на прилавке с изумрудным бархатом.  
  
Как сквозь сон, услышал он вопрос молодого Твилфитта – парнишка толковал о каких-то размерах… Ах да, размеры! Эльф проворно вынул из-за пазухи листок с цифрами. Их было мало – не то, что в прошлый раз, когда «большая хозяйка» заказывала портьеры для коридоров всех пяти этажей особняка. Теперь ему требовались только две шторы. Всего-навсего две штуки.  
  
Как во сне Кричер наблюдал за мельканьем в воздухе деревянного аршина, который сам собой отмеривал ткань, повинуясь взмахам палочки молодого Таттинга. Наконец стоявший рядом Твилфитт тоже взмахнул палочкой и негромко произнес: «Диффиндо!» По зеленому полю натянутой аршином ткани заструился разрез. Твилфитт свернул отрезанную часть рулона и подал компаньону.  
  
Кричер все так же оцепенело наблюдал, как Таттинг уносит бархат в заднюю комнату – там стояла маггловская зачарованная швейная машинка «Зингер». Точнее, не совсем маггловская. Все швейные машинки компании, принадлежащей американскому магу Айзеку Зингеру, обладали некоторой долей магии. Но во избежание нарушения Статута о секретности, эта магия была заблокирована и сведена к минимуму. Маги могли ее разблокировать – и пользовались этим, а магглы просто восхищались высоким качеством машинок этой фирмы. «Волшебная скорость шитья!» – расхваливали этот товар маггловские торговцы, не подозревая, что говорят истинную правду.  
  
Пять минут непрерывного стрекота – и вот уже готова пара штор.  
  
\- Бахрому! – крикнул Таттинг.  
  
Только тут Кричер встрепенулся и окликнул Твилфитта, который как раз отрезал нужное количество бахромы и собрался было отнести ее в заднюю комнату. Но вместо «Не надо!» изо рта вырвался какой-то невнятный звук. Справившись с волнением, Кричер медленно и четко повторил свою просьбу. Он выложил на прилавок монеты. Твилфитт забрал их, и через несколько минут перед Кричером легли несколько монеток сдачи, сверток со шторами и моток серебристой бахромы.  
  
Спускаясь по ступенькам, Кричер невольно поднял голову, словно ожидая увидеть перед собой длинный змеящийся подол платья «большой хозяйки». Но раскаленные солнцем ступеньки были пусты, и у него вдруг больно кольнуло сердце. Прежде чем убрать объемистый сверток в сундук, он надорвал шелковистую бумагу и полюбовался в ярком свете дня изумрудными переливами бархатной ткани. Только сейчас он наконец-то поверил в свое счастье.


	2. Комната с гобеленом

На Лондон опустилась теплая ночь. Особняк на площади Гриммо затих – все его обитатели, кроме Кричера, давно отправились спать. Напольные часы в коридоре глухо пробили три. Кричер привычно нахмурился. Он слышал это надоедливое «Бим-бом-м!» последние несколько лет – и все равно не мог к нему привыкнуть, потому что до этого много десятилетий подряд слышал в коридоре этого особняка бой совсем других часов. Их уже давно нет – нынешний хозяин отправил их на помойку. Не то что бы Кричер скучал по тем истеричным часам, плюющимся арбалетными стрелами, но их звук был для него частью прошлого. Того самого прошлого, которое в этом доме за последние двадцать лет сжалось до размеров комнаты самого Кричера (куда нынешние хозяева насильно переселили домовика из его прежнего закутка в чулане) и одного из портретов в коридоре.  
  
Домовик примерился, как бы поудобнее распределить свою кладь, чтобы снести наверх всё разом и не бегать туда-сюда – годы брали свое, и он уже не был таким шустрым и сильным, как много лет назад. Наконец сообразил: сунул музыкальную шкатулку под мышку, бросил за пазуху катушку ниток с воткнутой иголкой, а большой сверток с бархатом и моток бахромы прижал к груди. И, довольный, пошел к лестнице – медленно, чтобы не уронить огромный сверток. Он, конечно, не собирался заниматься тем, что задумал, в своей комнате, примыкающей к столовой. Да, там было чисто, уютно и даже довольно просторно, но в этой комнате не было воспоминаний…  
  
Старый эльф поднимался по темным ступеням почти вслепую, опустив голову и уткнувшись носом в свою ношу. Смотреть на этой лестнице больше было не на что – головы его предшественников, украшавшие эту лестницу, давным-давно исчезли со стен. Нынешняя хозяйка сочла этот обычай варварским. Где уж ей понять! В ее родном доме домовиков не держали, даром что абсолютно чистокровное семейство. Все-таки правы гоблины, ставящие так высоко силу денег. Кровь кровью, но если она не подкреплена деньгами, традиции все равно будут утекать, как песок сквозь пальцы.  
  
Как же тяжело подниматься на этот второй этаж… Но оно того стоило. Кричер решить делать все, как полагается – от души и на совесть. С минимальным использованием магии. Подняться по лестнице пешком, а не трансгрессировать. Пришить бахрому к портьерам руками, а не при помощи волшебства. Он не побоялся бы даже лично сшить эти портьеры – без всякой чудо-машинки Зингера, руками! Сколько бы времени это ни заняло! Но результат вряд ли оказался бы таким же блестящим, как у профессиональных магов-портных из той лавки. «Большая хозяйка» осталась бы недовольна. А он предпочел бы умереть, нежели огорчить ее. Бахрома – другое дело, уж на нее-то у Кричера хватит и умения, и аккуратности. И если все получится, как надо, то может быть, госпожа Вальбурга похвалит его работу. Его собственноручную работу для нее. Дань ее памяти.  
  
Новые портьеры Кричер купил на собственные деньги – подарок нынешнего господина. Гарри Поттер вручил ему эту сумму месяц назад, в день своего рождения. Кричер решил было, что глава семьи отправит его за покупками к празднеству, но никаких дальнейших указаний не поступило. Хозяин играл со своими детьми на ковре в гостиной и, казалось, забыл про Кричера. Домовик постоял рядом молча, потом деликатно кашлянул, но на него по-прежнему не обращали внимания. Тогда он, не выдержав, спросил, что же господину будет угодно приобрести. Гарри Поттер, не оборачиваясь, бросил через плечо: «Это тебе! Подарок в честь моего дня рождения. Не зарплата, не подумай… Просто подарок. Купи себе новую наволочку!»  
  
Спорить было бесполезно – Кричер уже успел изучить характер нынешнего хозяина. Домовик почтительно поклонился, несмотря на то, что глава семьи сидел к нему спиной. Затем проскрипел, глядя в затылок Гарри Поттеру: «Благодарю, господин!» и вышел за дверь. Там он пересчитал деньги. Их хватило бы на пятьдесят простых наволочек, какие служили одежкой обычным домовым эльфам. Но расширять свой гардероб так кардинально Кричер не планировал. Повинуясь приказу хозяина, он в тот же вечер купил себе новую наволочку. Одну. А оставшиеся деньги спрятал в своей комнате. Он уже понял, на что их потратит. Его сердце каждый раз сжималось, когда он видел до неприличия обветшавшие шторы перед портретом «большой хозяйки». Вальбурга Блэк была достойна всего самого лучшего! К сожалению, все, что он, Кричер, мог ей дать – это новые шторы взамен старых, сильно потраченных молью. И он решил сделать хотя бы это. Ему повезло: подаренной хозяином суммы как раз хватило на приобретение новых штор и бахромы к ним. Теперь Кричеру, замиравшему от счастья, оставалось только довершить это дело, лично пришив бахрому к шторам.  
  
Тихо щелкнул замок, и дверь, легонько скрипнув, отворилась. Она была заблокирована сложным заклинанием, чтобы господские дети не забегали сюда без спросу. Но какие же заклинания остановят домового эльфа!  
  
Гостиную госпожа Джинни устроила в соседней, такой же просторной комнате, а «комнату с гобеленом», как ее называл господин Гарри, заперли. Здесь нынешние господа собрали то немногое, что осталось после того, как непутевый старший сын «большой хозяйки» решил избавиться от памяти своих предков. Дай ему волю – он бы изничтожил и гобелен, и ее собственный портрет. Да только руки коротки! Куда уж ему против материнских заклятий… О, «большая хозяйка» знала толк в магии! Некоторые называли эту магию темной. Как ни назови, а только благодаря ее заклятьям в этом доме еще жива хоть какая-то память о Блэках…  
  
Кричер сгрузил на пол все принесенное, уселся прямо на паркет и прислонился спиной к деревянной панели под гобеленом. Паркет был приятно прохладным. Стенная панель – тоже. Домовик щелкнул пальцами, и в хрустальных бра по стенам вспыхнули свечи. Отдышавшись, он развернул сверток и достал одну штору. Аккуратно расстелил ее на полу. Размотал бахрому и приложил к краю полотнища, темно-зеленого в неярком свете свечей. Вдел нитку в иголку. Воткнул иглу в бахрому. Снова откинулся к стене, чтобы отдышаться. Потом наклонился над музыкальной шкатулкой, стоящей рядом. Огромную полупустую гостиную наполнила печальная мелодия.


	3. Вынужденное сватовство

Домовик усердно работал иголкой. Воспоминания, которые будила в нем мелодия шкатулки, да и вся эта комната, приносили ему и наслаждение, и боль. Давно ли он впервые увидел ту, которая стала для него светом всей его жизни, горькой и безрадостной? А вот уже более полувека прошло с тех пор…  
  
Орион Блэк, его прежний хозяин, был человеком беспечным. Его рано овдовевший отец, Арктурус Блэк, не мог дождаться, когда единственный сын порадует его, наконец, внуками. Но Орион жил в свое удовольствие в подаренном ему отцом фамильном особняке и жениться не торопился. Как назло, и старший ребенок, дочь Лукреция, не подарила Арктурусу внуков, хотя и была замужем.  
  
Блэк-старший очень тяжело переживал всё это. Сам он рано женился по любви и был очень счастлив в своем недолгом браке. Сыну же его, похоже, было наплевать и на романтичные отношения, и на обязанности перед семьей. Ни сильная любовь, ни чувство долга не были теми рычагами, которые могли бы заставить его вступить в брак.  
  
Возможно, Арктурусу было бы немного легче, знай он, что сын совершенствует какой-то свой талант или же делает карьеру и ради этого до поры до времени жертвует личной жизнью. Но Орион ничем особо не увлекался, да и ярких талантов не имел. Работать ему не было нужды – семья была богата. Заставить его делать карьеру могло бы только честолюбие, но оно у Ориона напрочь отсутствовало. Его жизнь протекала в чтении книг, дружеских пирушках и любовных забавах. Его отец и не подозревал, сколько женщин – в том числе маггловских! – перебывало в этом особняке! Но Орион велел Кричеру ничего не говорить об этом старому хозяину.  
  
Сам Арктурус, отдав фамильный особняк в распоряжение сына, уединенно поселился в загородном доме, где ему ничто не напоминало о безвременно покинувшей его любимой жене, со смертью которой он так и не смог смириться. Кричер, отданный Арктурусом в услужение молодому господину, иной раз чуть не плакал от бессилия, когда видел печальное лицо Блэка-старшего, в очередной раз потерпевшего поражение в споре с сыном касательно необходимости продолжения рода.  
  
Однажды в пылу такого спора Орион, широко улыбаясь, шутливо воскликнул:  
  
\- Отец, ты ведь еще не стар! Почему бы тебе самому не жениться?  
  
Арктурус потемнел лицом и тихо, словно про себя, произнес:  
  
\- Я в твоем возрасте уже был дважды отцом…  
  
Улыбка сползла с лица Ориона. Трудно сказать, что проняло молодого хозяина сильнее – сам этот простой факт, изложенный Арктурусом, или голос отца, пронизанный усталостью и безнадежностью. Так или иначе, но Кричер ушам своим не поверил, когда после недолгой паузы Орион все так же беззаботно бросил:  
  
\- Ну ладно, уговорил. Найди невесту – женюсь!  
  
Арктурус посоветовался с Лукрецией. Собственно, обсуждать им было почти нечего, так как они не раз и не два прикидывали, кто из знакомых девиц подошел бы в жены Ориону. Большинство исходных кандидатур уже несколько лет как отпало по естественной причине – хороших невест расхватывали на лету, иногда практически сразу после выпуска из Хогвартса. Отец и сестра давно уже хотели устроить для Ориона брак по договоренности, но никак не могли получить на это его согласие. И вот, наконец, дождались, но было уже немного поздновато для выгодной партии.  
  
\- Хорошо бы какую-нибудь помоложе… Мне хочется здоровых, крепких внуков, – кряхтел Арктурус, когда они с дочерью медленно поднимались по лестнице в гостиную фамильного особняка, а Кричер, идя впереди, услужливо нес канделябр, освещая им путь. – Но современные девицы так избалованы… Двадцатидевятилетний мужчина кажется им стариком! Куда катится мир?  
  
\- Да, отец, похоже, нам не остается ничего другого… Она, конечно, уже не молоденькая. И не сказать, чтобы красавица. Зато хорошего рода и, что немаловажно, богата.  
  
\- Просто удивительно, как ей удалось засидеться в девках с такой наследственностью, – хмыкнул Арктурус. И Лукреция, и Кричер прекрасно поняли, что старик намекает отнюдь не на родовитость единственной кандидатки, которую он может на данный момент предложить Ориону, точно зная, что в семье невесты ему не откажут в сватовстве.  
  
Нет, родовитостью дочь его кузена Поллукса, конечно, тоже могла похвастаться. Но сейчас речь была не об этом, а о скандальной истории любви ее родителей. Поллукс и Ирма еще не окончили Хогвартс, когда у них родилась Вальбурга. Поллуксу Блэку было тогда тринадцать лет, а Ирме Крэбб – пятнадцать. В свое время эта история наделала много шума. Тем удивительнее казалось то, что Вальбурга в свои тридцать три года все еще была незамужем. На это и намекал Арктурус.  
  
Лукреция, которая училась в школе на одном курсе и на одном факультете со своей троюродной сестрой и предполагаемой невесткой, имела кое-какие мысли по поводу того, почему Вальбурга припозднилась с замужеством.  
  
\- Отец, я же тебе рассказывала, какой она была… Невыносимой всезнайкой. Даже из райвенкловцев мало кто мог с нею в этом сравниться. А какая надменная! Гриффиндорцы частенько говорили ей, что она слишком напыщенная даже для слизеринки.  
  
\- Но к тебе-то она относилась хорошо… – полувопросительно сказал отец.  
  
\- Да, – нехотя признала Лукреция. – Хотя я не понимаю, почему. Я не очень-то преуспевала в учебе, а она презирала тех, кто плохо учился. И не скрывала этого.  
  
\- А с тобой, наоборот, даже дружила? – улыбнулся Арктурус.  
  
\- «Дружила» – громко сказано. Просто со мной она говорила гораздо мягче, чем с остальными. Она же была мрачная такая, нелюдимая. Все свободное время проводила в библиотеке и мало с кем общалась. Думаю, для меня она делала исключение только потому, что я ее родственница.  
  
\- Может быть, может быть… Вот и пригодятся ваши прежние хорошие отношения. Уговори ее выйти за твоего брата.  
  
\- Постараюсь, – вздохнула Лукреция. – Но я все же надеюсь, что вы с ее отцом договоритесь и без нас. Веришь ли, я ее до сих пор побаиваюсь! Помню, однажды она без всяких слов запустила Экспеллимеллиусом в нашего одноклассника, который сказал что-то о ее родителях…  
  
\- Главное, чтобы я ее не испугался! – раздался сверху веселый голос Ориона, вышедшего встречать гостей. – Надеюсь, она не слишком подурнела за все эти годы? Я ее помню по Хогвартсу – такая яркая брюнетка. Пожалуй, она была бы даже хорошенькой, если бы не суровое выражение лица.  
  
Сейчас, сидя под гобеленом Блэков и пришивая бахрому под грустную мелодию музыкальной шкатулки, Кричер вздохнул, вспоминая давнюю сцену на лестнице. В ту пору он, слушая разговор хозяев, был не очень высокого мнения о своей будущей госпоже.  
  
Несмотря на то, что старый домовик на тот момент уже давно служил своему хозяину Арктурусу Блэку, он никогда не видел его кузена Поллукса. Семейству Поллукса Блэка пришлось в свое время нелегко под бременем всеобщего осуждения. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что даже много лет спустя ни он сам, ни его домочадцы не стремились поддерживать контакты с родней. В доме Арктуруса, например, никто из них никогда не бывал, несмотря на то, что Вальбурга была одноклассницей Лукреции. И если бы Орион так не затянул с женитьбой, Вальбурга была бы, наверное, последней девушкой, о которой его отец задумался бы как о невесте для своего сына. Но теперь, когда молоденьким выпускницам Хогвартса и их родителям Орион Блэк уже не казался желанной партией, Арктурус был рад любой невестке, даже дочери Поллукса. Да и сам Поллукс, по его расчетам, наверняка был не прочь сбыть с рук свой «залежалый товар».


	4. Грезы любви

Кричер на всю жизнь запомнил тот момент, когда впервые увидел ее. Тиара из серого жемчуга и волны серебристых кружев фаты обрамляли лицо, которое нельзя было назвать по-настоящему красивым, но на которое, тем не менее, хотелось смотреть бесконечно. Живые черные глаза, прямой нос, тяжелый подбородок, говорящий о силе духа… И роскошные, длинные темные локоны, ниспадающие на пышную грудь.  
  
Домовик, которому было приказано во время свадьбы не показываться на глаза гостям, послушно наложил на себя заклятье невидимости. Нет, он не стал насквозь прозрачным или что-то вроде того – просто гости, повинуясь подспудному внушению, обходили, несмотря на тесноту, тот «пустой» угол, где он стоял. А Кричер тем временем во все глаза глядел на свою новую хозяйку, полный непонятных чувств и страшно взволнованный происходящим.  
  
Всегда покорный судьбе и даже гордящийся своей принадлежностью к домовым эльфам, он в этот момент вдруг остро пожалел о том, что он – не человек. И тут же с раскаянием подумал, что побиться головой об стену или даже прижечь пальцы утюгом – недостаточное наказание за такие подлые мысли. Но он никак не мог с собою совладать: размышления о достойном наказании и даже позорное сожаление о принадлежности к расе домовиков – все отступило прочь перед каким-то болезненным наслаждением, которое он испытывал, любуясь новой хозяйкой.  
  
И потекли дни… Сначала счастливые, а потом – не очень. Иногда люди не замечают, как радости семейного счастья перетекают в пыльную прозу жизни. Но у Ориона и Вальбурги Блэков было не так. В их жизни был день, который стал резкой границей между тем, что было «до», и тем, что стало «после».  
  
Без устали работая иглой – моток бахромы становился все меньше, – Кричер покосился на шкатулку, выводящую заунывную мелодию. Дребезжащие звуки повергали в оцепенение и бессилие практически любого, кто начинал их слушать. Домовых эльфов эта жутковатая магия не брала, но Кричеру от того было не легче. Для него эта музыкальная шкатулка была памятью – бесценной, но в то же время рвущей сердце в клочья.  
  
Он хорошо помнил тот день, когда Орион подарил Вальбурге эту шкатулку. Это было во время их медового месяца. Орион обнял и поцеловал жену, вручив ей подарок. Вальбурга поблагодарила в своей манере – сдержанно, лишь слегка улыбнувшись. Но когда из открытой шкатулки потекли нежные звуки, улыбка Вальбурги стала шире, а глаза засияли.  
  
\- Это ведь Лист, да? «Грезы любви»… – спросила она у мужа, и Кричер, который возился у камина в гостиной, поначалу удивился ее словам: зачем спрашивать, если и так знаешь ответ?  
  
\- Симпатичная мелодия, правда? Мне очень понравилась! Не мог не купить такую чудесную вещь, – бодро отозвался Орион, который уже направился к двери.  
  
Улыбка на лице Вальбурги увяла. Кричер, стоявший совсем близко от хозяйки, услышал тихий вздох. Когда за Орионом закрылась дверь, Вальбурга опустила крышку шкатулки и прервала мелодию. А потом взяла шкатулку и так прижала ее к груди обеими руками, словно кто-то покушался отнять у нее эту вещь.  
  
Кричер размеренными движениями выгребал пепел из камина, но в груди у него бушевал пожар. Ему казалось, что он выгребает из камина пепел своего сердца. О, если бы он был человеком! Он бы сделал ее счастливой. Не то, что этот никчемный мужчина, волею судьбы ставшей ее мужем и его хозяином…  
  
Домовик прекрасно понимал, что хозяйка ждала от мужа другого ответа – о том, что он купил эту шкатулку для нее, потому что мелодия как раз такая, с намеком на его чувства. Эх, госпожа, госпожа… Если бы она получше знала Ориона Блэка, то не ждала бы от него ничего такого. Это совсем не в его характере.  
  
С другой стороны, она ведь его практически и не знала, прежде чем выйти за него замуж. Те несколько лет в Хогвартсе не считаются. Хотя именно те несколько лет и стали, судя по всему, главной причиной дальнейшей драмы. Но это Кричер понял гораздо позже. А тогда он просто считал, что Вальбурга, давно потерявшая надежду на замужество, была рада внезапно подвернувшемуся браку. И на этом фоне влюбилась в своего мужа, тем более что Орион Блэк – мужчина видный и обаятельный. Кричер понимал, что его, как приличного домового эльфа, должно радовать семейное счастье хозяев, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – это счастье прожигало ему грудь раскаленным железом.


	5. Школьные воспоминания

Некоторое время спустя Кричер узнал, что на самом деле все было сложнее. Причем узнал из первых уст. Тот ясный летний день он тоже помнит в мельчайших деталях. Хозяина не было дома – в последнее время он отлучался из особняка все чаще и чаще. Госпожа Вальбурга пила чай в своей спальне. Когда Кричер вошел, неся поднос с пирожными, хозяйка вдруг обратилась к нему:  
  
\- Ты ведь теперь моя собственность, верно?  
  
\- Да, госпожа, – отозвался Кричер, едва не выронив поднос от неожиданности. До сих пор Вальбурга Блэк говорила с ним исключительно на темы хозяйства и домашних дел.  
  
Хозяйка знаком велела Кричеру поставить тарелочку с пирожными на столик перед ее креслом, что он мгновенно исполнил. Затем опять-таки знаком подозвала его поближе и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, произнесла:  
  
\- Если я прикажу тебе не говорить что-то хозяину, ты ведь это исполнишь, не так ли?  
  
\- Конечно, госпожа, – пролепетал Кричер, холодея от непонятного предчувствия.  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты слушал меня. Слушал – и молчал. Понял?  
  
Кричер молча кивнул головой. Он не вполне понял хозяйку, но переспросить побоялся.  
  
\- Мне не с кем поговорить здесь, а выговориться очень хочется, – начала Вальбурга. – Но все, что я тебе сейчас скажу, ты не расскажешь никому и никогда. Это приказ.  
  
Кричер вместо ответа склонился в поклоне. К чему лишние слова? Господское слово – закон.  
  
В следующие несколько минут он узнал много такого, от чего глухая боль в его душе стала гораздо сильнее. Но он не имел права высказываться и комментировать. Молча и неподвижно стоял домовик перед хозяйкой, слушая ее воспоминания о Хогвартсе. О том, как ей было там одиноко и тоскливо вдали от любящей семьи. И как скучно ей было общаться с недалекими существами, волей судьбы ставшими ее товарищами по учебе.  
  
Все изменилось в тот сентябрьский день, когда к Лукреции Блэк, одной из ее одноклассниц, подбежал во дворе на большой перемене ее брат Орион. Он был третьекурсником, а Вальбурга с Лукрецией в том году уже заканчивали школу. Вальбурга не раз видела Ориона и до этого, в предыдущие пару лет, но тот мелкий мальчишка, ничем не примечательный, словно остался где-то в далеком прошлом. Орион сильно вытянулся за лето и возмужал. Его загорелое красивое лицо сияло улыбкой, густые каштановые кудри переливались на солнце. Высокий и красивый, он нисколько не был похож на свою сестру – тощую девицу с чахлой шевелюрой мышастого оттенка. Вальбурга, сидевшая с книгой на скамейке неподалеку от этих двоих, не сразу поняла, что самым откровенным образом пялится на брата Лукреции. А когда сообразила, то быстро опустила взгляд в книгу. Никто из окружающих, включая тех двоих, ничего не заметил.  
  
С тех пор Вальбурга стала постоянно искать взглядом Ориона. Никогда до той поры не интересовавшаяся квиддичем, она в свой последний школьный год с неподдельным интересом ходила на все матчи с участием команды родного факультета, потому что вратарем слизеринцев был Орион Блэк. Даже к глуповатой и ничем не примечательной Лукреции она стала относиться теплее, потому что это была сестра Ориона. Ближе к концу года Вальбурга с изумлением обнаружила, что впервые за все свое пребывание в Хогвартсе, начиная с самого детства, не торопит время, чтобы избавиться наконец от ненавистной лямки школьной учебы. Наоборот, чем ближе был выпуск, тем больнее у нее сжималось сердце. Орион – ее троюродный брат, но из-за сложных отношений ее семьи с родней ей негде больше видеть его, кроме как в Хогвартсе. Значит, после того, как она закончит школу, они расстанутся навсегда?  
  
В принципе, так и случилось бы, если бы Орион не запоздал с выбором невесты. С блеском закончив обучение в школе, Вальбурга Блэк не пошла работать, хотя ее очень привлекала колдомедицина. Сначала отец протестовал против того, чтобы она, девушка из благородной и обеспеченной семьи, вообще работала где-либо. Потом тяжело заболела мать, и Вальбурга долгое время ухаживала за ней. А когда матери не стало, на плечи Вальбурги легло воспитание младшего брата Сигнуса, который был моложе ее на тринадцать лет. Да и другой брат, Альфард, даром что был практически ее ровесником, требовал особого внимания. Он напоказ, исступленно бунтовал против старинных традиций, шокируя этим семью. Иногда, взбешенная его поведением, Вальбурга кричала, что такому, как он, следовало бы учиться в Гриффиндоре, да и родиться стоило бы в семье каких-нибудь магглолюбцев, а не среди таких достойных магов, как его родня. Отца очень огорчали их распри, но когда Вальбурга посоветовала ему припугнуть сына лишением наследства, Поллукс Блэк неожиданно ответил ей очень жестко: «Какими бы вы ни были, вы все – мои дети. И все имеете равные права на наследство».  
  
Проходили годы, но Вальбурга, занятая семейными заботами и хлопотами, не помышляла о замужестве. Впрочем, и желающих посвататься к ней не находилось, что сильно беспокоило ее отца. Когда Поллукс заводил с дочерью разговор на эту тему, она упорно отмалчивалась, опустив взгляд. Перед глазами у нее вставал образ Ориона Блэка. Несколько лет подряд после выпуска его курса из Хогвартса она со страхом заглядывала в раздел светских объявлений «Ежедневного пророка», ожидая увидеть там объявление о помолвке или свадьбе того, кого она никогда не забывала. Но ничего такого не появлялось. И постепенно образ Ориона стал стираться в ее памяти, превращаясь в далекий прекрасный мираж. Вальбурга Блэк мысленно поставила крест на своей личной жизни. Ее мир свелся к кругу интересов семьи – ее отца и братьев.  
  
В тот день, когда в их доме впервые за много-много лет появились гости, она была в шоке. Потому что этими гостями оказались отец и сестра Ориона, которые предложили ей выйти за него замуж. Поначалу ей казалось, что все это – лишь сладкий сон, и она боялась проснуться. Только после их ухода, когда ее отец, взявший целый день на раздумье по такому важному поводу, спросил, согласна ли она, Вальбурга поняла, что все это происходит наяву. Она хотела ответить «Да», но не смогла издать ни звука от волнения, и просто молча кивнула. И увидела, как тревога в глазах отца сменилась радостью.  
  
\- Я и подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь в моей жизни настанет такое счастье… – завершила свой рассказ госпожа, улыбаясь своей обычной полуулыбкой, за которую Кричер был готов отдать жизнь. Складки ее широкого, удобного домашнего одеяния ниспадали на пол. Рука с массивным обручальным кольцом лежала на округлившемся животе. На столике рядом с креслом, между чашкой чая и сахарницей, стояла музыкальная шкатулка.  
  
Закончив свою исповедь, Вальбурга сделала короткий жест рукой, отсылая эльфа из комнаты – слуге пора было возвращаться к привычным обязанностям. Кричер низко поклонился и трансгрессировал. Вообще-то, при господах полагалось передвигаться только естественным образом, без использования магии. Но это ничего, он объяснит хозяйке свою поспешность тем, что стремился как можно быстрее принести ей новый чайник чая, на замену остывшему. Колдуя на кухне над заваркой, Кричер старался подальше отклоняться от чайника, чтобы туда не попали слезы, неудержимо катившиеся по щекам.


	6. Доставка на дом

А потом настал тот самый день, после которого отношения между Орионом и Вальбургой разделились на «до» и «после». Это было вскоре после рождения мастера Сириуса. Отлучки Ориона Блэка из дому становились все чаще и продолжительней. Он выглядел даже более оживленным, чем обычно, и абсолютно счастливым. Его отец, который нарадоваться не мог долгожданному внуку, списывал затянувшуюся эйфорию сына на рождение первенца. Но Вальбурга Блэк, судя по всему, объясняла для себя перемену в поведении мужа иначе. Кричер уже давно не видел ее полуулыбки, зато резкая вертикальная складка между бровей у нее почти не разглаживалась.  
  
Как-то, хмурым зимним утром, он застал хозяйку с волшебной палочкой над закрытой музыкальной шкатулкой. Но задуматься над тем, что она собирается сделать, не успел: ему было приказано скрытно проследить за хозяином и узнать, к кому он ходит и зачем.  
  
\- Да, госпожа, – безропотно ответил Кричер и вышел за дверь. Ноги у него дрожали. Он примерно представлял себе, что увидит, когда проследит за хозяином. Встречу с очередной женщиной – может быть, даже магглой… Впервые в жизни Кричер пожалел, что у домовиков нет возможности ослушаться приказа хозяев. Его не покидало ощущение, что этот день – начало конца. Конца всему. Если бы его спросили, почему он так считает, он не смог бы объяснить. Просто ощущал это всей душой.  
  
Да, она оказалась магглой, эта женщина с яркими губами и крашеными светлыми волосами. Она называла Ориона Оливером, и это звучало омерзительно. Хозяин, само собой, не рискнул назваться здесь настоящим именем, ведь оно так непохоже на маггловское… Невидимый и для этой женщины, и для собственного хозяина, Кричер постоял некоторое время в тесной гостиной маленькой квартирки в Фулхэме, выполняя приказ наблюдать. Видя, как ласков Орион с этой никчемной магглой, как он тает от ее прикосновений, домовик с трудом удерживался от гневных восклицаний – увы, заклинание невидимости не глушило звуки. Вскоре парочка переместилась в спальню. Не досмотрев сцену их общения до конца – все и так было ясно – Кричер вернулся в особняк на площади Гриммо. Там ему предстояла еще более тяжелая миссия – рассказать все хозяйке.  
  
Но рассказывать ничего не пришлось – хозяйка без всяких прелюдий просто спросила его, с какой-то странной деловитостью:  
  
\- Она – маггла?  
  
\- Да, – покорно выдавил из себя Кричер. – Она называет его Оливером.  
  
\- Оливером, значит… – голос Вальбурги Блэк был на удивление спокойным, но складка между бровями обозначилась резче обычного.  
  
Кричер ждал приказаний, но их не поступало. Его госпожа, отвернувшись к столу, накладывала заклятия на свою любимую музыкальную шкатулку. Кричеру были незнакомы эти чары. Он уже стал подумывать, не исчезнуть ли ему из комнаты по-тихому, когда хозяйка внезапно повернулась к нему и сказала:  
  
\- Отнесешь это ей. Понял? Постучишь в дверь, подбросишь на порог. Когда все закончится, доставишь шкатулку обратно.  
  
И вручила ему сверток, завернутый в нарядную подарочную бумагу, в котором угадывались очертания музыкальной шкатулки. К свертку была прикреплена яркая открытка с надписью «От Оливера с любовью».  
  
Кричер послушно отправился в Фулхэм. Положил сверток на коврик возле двери квартирки той женщины. Постучал в дверь. Когда маггла распахнула дверь и взяла «подарок», Кричер уже был в гостиной, надежно укрытый заклинанием невидимости. Женщина положила сверток на стол. Отделила от обертки открытку, с улыбкой прочла ее и положила рядом. А затем жадно, одним движением разорвала бумагу. Кричер глядел во все глаза, как она любуется шкатулкой, ставит ее на стол, открывает крышку…  
  
Он прекрасно понимал, что должно произойти, и все же удивился, услышав непривычные звуки. Вместо «Грез любви» шкатулка издавала неприятный, тревожный, хотя и мелодичный скрип. Ну, или дребезжание – можно и так было назвать эту тихую какофонию. У магглы на лице появилось озадаченно-удивленное выражение, и она потянулась было захлопнуть шкатулку. Но не успела – схватилась за сердце и рухнула на ковер.  
  
Кричер снял чары невидимости. Подошел к столу, взял шкатулку и сунул ее под мышку. Бросил напоследок взгляд на пустой стол – упаковка и открытка исчезли, потому что развеялись чары, поддерживающие эту иллюзию. Поглядел на лицо женщины, лежащей у его ног – оно было искажено предсмертной болью. Теперь для магглов все будет выглядеть так, словно она скончалась от сердечного приступа.  
  
Но что это? Кричер вдруг ощутил что-то гладкое под правой ногой. Глянув вниз, он увидел, что наступил на длинную прядь светлых волос магглы, разметавшихся по ковру вокруг ее головы. Домовик отдернул ногу, тщательно вытер ступню о ковер, перехватил поудобнее шкатулку и трансгрессировал домой.


	7. Заманчивое предложение

Кричер был уверен, что после его возвращения из Фулхэма госпожа расколдует шкатулку – хотя бы для того, чтобы господин ни о чем не догадался. Но шкатулка, так и не расколдованная, в тот же день отправилась в кучу хлама на чердаке. У Кричера, незримо для хозяйки сопровождавшего ее по лестнице до самого чердака, больно сжалось сердце, когда Вальбурга, размахнувшись, с силой забросила шкатулку в дальний угол. Пружины музыкального механизма надрывно простонали и замолкли. И лишь какая-то тонкая пружинка все звенела и звенела, не умолкая… Вальбурга с каменным лицом слушала этот стон, стоя на пороге. Когда затих и этот звук, хозяйка особняка резко развернулась и вышла на лестничную площадку. Не останавливаясь, она на ходу, через плечо, швырнула в дверь запирающим заклинанием и так торопливо стала спускаться по ступенькам, словно стремилась убежать от своего прошлого.  
  
Когда ее шаги затихли внизу, Кричер, сняв заклинание невидимости, полез в тот дальний угол чердака. На его счастье, шкатулка не раскрылась при падении, а то пришлось бы собирать мельчайшие детали по всей куче пыльного хлама, куда она угодила. Но что-то непоправимо сломалось в ее механизме – как домовик ни тряс, как ни вертел ее так и этак, она не издавала ни звука. Впрочем, Кричер был готов к такому и уже знал, как поступить. Надо было только удачно выкроить время для одной маленькой самовольной отлучки из особняка.  
  
Последняя задача оказалась на удивление простой. Ускользнуть вечером из дому на полчасика теперь было совершенно не сложно – не то, что раньше. Хозяйка проводила практически весь день с маленьким сыном, никому не доверяя уход за ним. Хозяин не выходил из библиотеки – читал, пил, иногда ел что-нибудь, если Кричеру удавалось подсунуть ему еду (но бывало, что тарелка с едой летела в голову Кричера), снова пил, снова читал, снова пил, пил, пил… До Кричера никому не было дела. Домовик механически, как заведенный, выполнял обычные обязанности по дому, иногда сутки напролет не слыша никакого обращения к себе. Впрочем, между собой хозяева тоже не общались. Они словно перестали замечать друг друга. И когда однажды, холодным февральским вечером, Кричер ненадолго исчез из дому, ни хозяин, ни хозяйка этого не заметили.  
  
В Лютном переулке было темно и грязно, как всегда. Витрина «Горбина и Бэрка», подсвеченная тусклым светом ламп, казалась еще более закопченной, чем обычно. Тут тоже сменился владелец, как и у «Твилфитта и Таттинга». Старый Бэрк умер бездетным, совсем чуть-чуть опередив в очереди на тот свет своего компаньона, и теперь магазином владел сын Горбина.  
  
Молодой Горбин, раздвинув в улыбке тонкие губы, поинтересовался, не желает ли клиент продать этот артефакт. Похоже, он подумал, что домовик просто-напросто украл шкатулку у своей хозяйки. Кричер невозмутимо повторил свое предложение: он хочет, чтобы артефакт починили и расколдовали. А он, Кричер, отработает за это натурой – денег-то ему, домовому эльфу, взять неоткуда. Способ отработки – на усмотрение Горбина.  
  
Склонившись над прилавком, Горбин долго рассматривал шкатулку через увеличительное стекло – надежный инструмент торговца артефактами (оно только казалось обычной лупой). А потом осторожно заявил, что сделает все возможное, но полного успеха не гарантирует. Починить, мол, эту вещь очень даже вероятно. А вот расколдовать – совсем не факт… Кричер кивнул.  
  
Оставалось договориться об оплате. Горбин предложил такую сделку: если ему удастся лишь починить шкатулку, но не расколдовать ее, то Кричер проведет генеральную уборку в торговом зале его магазина. Если же Горбин сможет еще и расколдовать артефакт, то Кричер приберется также и на складе заведения. Несмотря на кажущуюся простоту задания, эта плата была довольно высокой. Уборка помещения, напичканного темными артефактами – опасное занятие даже для домовых эльфов, с их уникальной магией. Но Кричер без раздумий согласился.  
  
Неделя, которую Горбин назначил на выполнение заказа, текла невыносимо медленно. Но вот и она, наконец, прошла. В поведении хозяев так ничего и не изменилось, поэтому Кричеру вновь удалось незаметно ускользнуть – на сей раз на целую ночь. Именно столько ему понадобилось, чтобы привести в порядок лет этак сотню не видавший уборки торговый зал магазина «Горбин и Бэрк».  
  
Прежде чем он приступил к работе, Горбин продемонстрировал ему шкатулку, которую починил, но не смог расколдовать. У Кричера выступили слезы на глазах, когда он услышал уже знакомые скрипучие звуки. У Горбина тоже выступили на глазах слезы, но отнюдь не от сентиментальных чувств. Он сжал руками виски, а потом поспешно захлопнул крышку шкатулки. И пояснил Кричеру, что зачарованная мелодия очень опасна: у магглов она вызывает мгновенную остановку сердца, а у магов – сильную головную боль и непреодолимую сонливость. Сказал он это, впрочем, довольно-таки бодренько, из чего Кричер сделал вывод, что торговец артефактами, похоже, уже успел каким-то образом воспользоваться шкатулкой после ее починки, неплохо на том заработав. Горбин как бы между прочим спросил, действует ли мелодия на самого Кричера. Тот ровным тоном ответил, что равнодушен к ней. Горбин сощурился, что-то прикидывая в уме.  
  
Ближе к утру, провожая домового эльфа после уборки до самой двери, как провожал только самых уважаемых клиентов, владелец магазина повторил свое предложение: мол, если Кричеру когда-нибудь придет в голову продать эту шкатулку, то он, Горбин, всегда готов ее купить. Кричера это только лишний раз убедило в том, что Горбин уже опробовал на ком-то силу этого темного артефакта.  
  
Торговец распахнул дверь перед уходящим клиентом – впрочем, не настолько широко, чтобы это действительно выглядело вежливым жестом. Но острое зрение домовика все же различило в предутренней тьме три силуэта в густой тени навеса над магазинчиком через дорогу. Трансгрессировать на глазах у мага – верх неприличия для домового эльфа, но Горбин, похоже, не оставил ему другого выхода. Кричер поклонился ему на прощание и, не выходя за порог, с легким щелчком исчез из лавки, оказавшись в ту же секунду в особняке на площади Гриммо.  
  
Там он припрятал шкатулку до лучших времен в своей каморке возле кухни. Он смутно представлял себе, когда придут эти лучшие времена и какими они будут, но очень хотел верить, что они все же наступят.


	8. Последний стежок

И вот положен последний стежок. Кричер с кряхтением поднялся на ноги и удовлетворенно обозрел плоды своих трудов: обе портьеры были обшиты с трех сторон, то есть с боков и по низу, серебристой бахромой. Не хуже, чем у «Твилфитта и Таттинга»! Ну ладно, может, чуточку хуже… Совсем чуть-чуть. Зато с душой. Домовик встряхнул и аккуратно свернул каждую. Захлопнул крышку шкатулки. Убрал за пазуху катушку с иголкой. Взял в охапку портьеры и шкатулку – и трансгрессировал в коридор первого этажа.  
  
На то, чтобы идти по лестнице пешком, времени не было. Его старые ноги двигались слишком медленно, а шпили домов на площади Гриммо уже были немного различимы на фоне по-летнему темного неба. Оставалось чуть меньше часа до того времени, когда проснутся хозяева. Конечно, они не стали бы ему мешать в его безобидном и даже полезном занятии, но Кричеру хотелось в такой момент побыть наедине с Вальбургой Блэк. Только с ней вдвоем.  
  
Он положил новые портьеры на пол у ее портрета. Сходил в свою комнату, чтобы спрятать там шкатулку. Не стоит этой вещице попадаться на глаза магам – что нынешним хозяевам, что «большой хозяйке». Затем, вернувшись в коридор, с замиранием сердца потянул за одну из выцветших штор, закрывавших портрет. Увы! На полотне виднелось только огромное кресло из темной кожи и черного дерева на фоне геральдического гобелена Блэков. А та, которая вот уже много лет обитала здесь, сейчас отсутствовала. Кричер прекрасно знал, где она. Где же ей еще быть! Конечно, в Хрустальной пещере.  
  
Справедливости ради надо сказать, что это была идея его нынешнего хозяина. Сам Кричер ни за что не додумался бы до такого – и очень корил себя, что не додумался. Гарри Поттер внезапно решил заказать еще один портрет «большой хозяйки» и разместить его там, в пещере на отдаленной скале среди моря. Теперь Вальбурга Блэк могла, при желании, в любой момент увидеть место, где погиб ее младший сын. Госпожа Джинни была против и посчитала этот поступок жестоким, но ее родительница, старая госпожа Уизли, внезапно высказалась в поддержку идеи зятя. И сказала, что для матери, потерявшей ребенка, место его смерти имеет особое значение. Ей виднее, конечно. Вот и «большая хозяйка» одобрила такое решение – теперь она часами пропадает там, на своем портрете на берегу озера.  
  
Нынешним хозяевам такое положение дел, наверное, очень кстати – на это недавно намекнул и брат госпожи Джинни, толкнув хозяина в бок и рассмеявшись:  
  
\- Что, Гарри, сплавил старуху?  
  
Но Гарри Поттер в ответ только нахмурился:  
  
\- Это был побочный эффект…  
  
Больше брат хозяйки на эту тему не шутил. И Кричер был глубоко благодарен хозяину за все это – и за новый портрет, и за то, что хозяин вовремя оборвал глупые рассуждения своего шурина. Да что с них взять, со всех этих Поттеров и Уизли… Они помнят Вальбургу Блэк только «большой хозяйкой» – немолодой истеричной женщиной с портрета. И не знают, что она не всегда была такой.  
  
Огромный, высотой от самого пола и почти до потолка, портрет прежней хозяйки дома всегда смотрелся не столько портретом, сколько дверью в странную комнату, которая почему-то была двойником бывшей гостиной, что наверху. Кричеру он показался сейчас дверью в прошлое. И ему ужасно захотелось переступить порог этой двери.  
  
Ну что ж, уже скоро рассвет. Ждать ту, ради которой он так старался, было бессмысленно – она могла целыми днями не появляться на своем старом портрете. И Кричер решил, что все равно повесит новые шторы перед ее портретом сейчас, во что бы то ни стало. А выслушать ее мнение по этому поводу он еще успеет. Лишь бы она осталась довольна! Домовый эльф приступил к работе. Старые шторы, повинуясь движениям его рук, сами собой слетели с укрепленного над портретом карниза и аккуратно свернулись. Затем эти свертки поплыли над ступенями лестницы наверх, все выше и выше. Их последним пристанищем должен был стать чердак – выбросить такую реликвию Кричер даже не помышлял.  
  
Портрет без штор выглядел каким-то голым и сиротливым. Домовик искоса глянул на него и, не в силах вынести такого зрелища, быстро занялся новыми шторами, хотя поначалу планировал немножко передохнуть между этими двумя этапами – сердце все сильнее сжимала боль, и каждый выброс магии для работы давался все с большим трудом.  
  
Переливаясь изумрудными волнами, новые портьеры укрепились на карнизе и повисли торжественными крупными складками по обе стороны от портрета. Кричер залюбовался своей работой. Его взгляд застыл на гобелене, изображенном на портрете. Художник постарался на совесть: гобелен был скопирован вплоть до мельчайших деталей, включая дырки с обугленными краями на месте некоторых портретов. Кричер уставился на дыру с подписью «Сириус Блэк». И вдруг увидел на ее месте прежний портрет покойного мастера Сириуса, целый и невредимый. А потом портрет исчез, и дыра возникла вновь. Она начала расширяться, пока не стала размером с сам портрет. Затем она превратилась в дверь спальни «большой хозяйки», слегка приоткрытую. Из-за двери падал мягкий зеленоватый свет.  
  
Изумленный Кричер пошел на этот свет и осторожно толкнул дверь. «Большая хозяйка» была в своей спальне. Молодая, улыбающаяся и очень счастливая, она сидела в своем любимом кресле, держа на руках младенца. Рядом, на столе, стояла музыкальная шкатулка, из которой на всю комнату звучали «Грезы любви» Листа. За окном была ночь. Комнату освещал лишь неяркий зеленоватый свет лампы. Домовик застыл, слушая знакомую мелодию. Попутно он с каким-то исступленным восторгом отметил про себя, что видит знакомую спальню с непривычной точки обзора – так, словно вдруг оказался втрое выше ростом. То есть, стал человеком. А потом музыка смолкла. Лампа погасла. И где-то за его спиной, в тишине и темноте, тихо захлопнулась дверь.


	9. Плач в коридоре

Джинни Поттер проснулась рано. Прежде всего наведалась в спальню к дочери – Лили уже второй день как слегла с сильной простудой. Джинни положила руку на лоб малышки – температура спала, наконец-то! Погладив девочку по голове, Джинни тихонько, чтобы не разбудить ее, вышла из комнаты.  
  
Бесшумно приоткрыла соседнюю дверь и вошла в комнату мальчиков. Джеймс спал, широко раскинув руки и тихонько посапывая. Джинни захотелось его поцеловать, но она побоялась разбудить ребенка. Сегодня он в предпоследний раз ночует дома перед своим первым учебным годом. Пусть поспит подольше. Альбус свернулся в комочек, словно ему было холодно. Джинни накрыла его одеялом, которое он во сне сбросил на пол, и крепко поцеловала в макушку. Этого пушкой не разбудишь – в отличие от Джеймса, который спит всегда очень чутко, а проснувшись, уже не может сразу же уснуть вновь.  
  
Пора было готовить завтрак – сегодня Гарри должен выйти из дому пораньше, а Джинни всегда лично готовила ему завтрак, не передоверяя эту обязанность домовику. Зевнув и плотнее запахнув халат, накинутый на пеньюар (в коридорах старого особняка по ночам бывало прохладно даже летом), она стала спускаться по лестнице на первый этаж, в кухню.  
  
Внезапно сквозь поскрипывание старых ступеней пробился странный звук, вроде отдаленного тихого плача. Джинни тревожно вскинула голову – ведь буквально только что ее дети спокойно спали! Внимательно вслушавшись, она поняла, что звук идет снизу, и встревожилась еще больше. Все ее домочадцы сейчас видели десятый сон в своих спальнях наверху. Внизу мог быть только Кричер, но его она никак не могла представить плачущим. Так кто же это там?  
  
Джинни, навострив уши, стала на цыпочках спускаться по лестнице, перескакивая через наиболее скрипучие ступеньки. По мере того, как она спускалась, звук усиливался. Третий этаж, второй… На площадке между вторым и первым этажом плач был слышен уже совсем отчетливо. Звук шел из того коридора перед входной дверью, где висел портрет Вальбурги Блэк. Джинни бесшумно сбежала вниз, пересекла маленькую площадку перед лестницей и осторожно выглянула в коридор. Отсюда ей было хорошо виден портрет прежней хозяйки на противоположной стене коридора.  
  
На полу перед портретом, уперевшись макушкой в нижнюю часть тяжелой рамы, ничком лежал Кричер. А на портрете над ним склонилась старая хозяйка. Это она плакала – тихо и очень горько. Протягивая руки, она словно пыталась пересечь лакированную плоскость портрета и дотронуться до домовика. Джинни не раз видела в свое время, как нарисованное лицо Вальбурги Блэк искажали бешеный крик и яростная истерика, но ей впервые довелось увидеть, как это лицо кривится от плача. Она ахнула от удивления и зажала рот рукой. Но каким бы тихим ни был этот звук, Вальбурга Блэк, видимо, все-таки услыхала его. В тот же миг плач стих, и перед портретом старой хозяйки взметнулись резко задернувшиеся шторы.  
  
Джинни, выйдя из своего укрытия, подошла к неподвижно лежащему Кричеру – и с грустью убедилась, что все кончено. Рассветные лучи, проникающие сквозь полукруглую фрамугу над входной дверью, падали на изумрудный бархат штор, закрывающих портрет. Джинни скользнула по ним взглядом, и ей показалось, что портьеры как будто обновились. Но она подумала, что после такого стресса, как смерть домовика, еще и не такое может почудиться – и тут же забыла о портьерах. Ей предстоял тяжелый день.  
  
  
2018


End file.
